metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sector 1
Have you noticed that the room just before Ridley-X resembles Tourian's structures AND is the same as the room before him in Super Metroid? Haven't gotten past Norfair in SM so I don't know. SRX What does the SRX stand for? I know the other ones. Tropical, pyro, aqua, arctic and nocturnal. SR388...what? Bossbeater 20:41, December 9, 2010 (UTC) SR388-X, I guess. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 22:18, December 9, 2010 (UTC) That's sort of weird that it would be SR388-X. Since the X are in this game and infect things and then they get "-X" added to their name, that could be trivia. Like an X infested Sr388? Bossbeater 02:51, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Metroid Control OK, so inferring that they put the Tourian place in because the researchers were growing Metroids, and that Tourian is where the AI controls the Metroids (I said AI because MB is not a direct Mother Brain unit), what is controlling the Metroids? Is there any sort of AI guiding them? User:Sylux X 19:41, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :Nothing is controlling the metroids. They are being held in captivity (the galaxy is at peace). The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:47, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :Dosen't sound too peaceful if Metroids are floating around like crazed wild Pokemon to me. User:Sylux X 19:50, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I was only joking about the galaxy is at peace part because of the Super Metroid intro. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:52, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, I knew. I'm so getting that as a ringtone. XD ::User:Sylux X 19:53, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Spurious Trivia points Quoted from the Trivia section: : "Sector 1 seems to suggest the identity of the dangerous liquid on SR388 as being Lava instead of Acid, as the volcanic substance can be found in the SR388 replicating environment of the sector. However, this is relatively near Sector 3, the superheated area of the BSL station, leading to the theory that Sector 3's lava may have breached into SRX." Is this conclusion valid, since #the lava in the area is there from the first incursion into SRX by Samus (to restore the atmospheric stabilizers), #PYR hadn't been invaded yet by the X, and therefore any damage done to that sector hasn't been done, and #Metroid: Samus Returns can be considered a retcon of the original Metroid 2, and the identity of the original "purple liquid" cannot be confirmed or disproven to be lava, or acid, or some other substance? Basically my point is, should this piece of trivia remain here, if all it is is speculation and wrong assumptions? ~~ChaosMiles07 (chat with me!) 18:10, March 10, 2018 (UTC) :I think the second point about the breach can be removed, as you're right, it doesn't make sense. I would say the first part, about it "confirming" the liquid as lava, should be reworded historically i.e. "The presence of lava in the SR388-like environment of Sector 1 led to fan speculation for years that lava was in fact the "dangerous liquid" found on SR388 in ''Metroid II: Return of Samus. However, this was ultimately disproven in Metroid: Samus Returns, a reimagining of Return of Samus, which confirms that the liquid is a purple substance of synthetic origin." [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 19:04, March 10, 2018 (UTC) Rename BSL Sector pages? The BSL and BOTTLE SHIP both refer to their areas as "Sector 1", "Sector 2", and "Sector 3", which can lead to potential confusion. For the BOTTLE SHIP articles, we use the titles "Sector 1 / Biosphere", "Sector 2 / Cryosphere", and "Sector 3 / Pyrosphere", as displayed upon first entering each area. However, for the BSL articles, we just use plain "Sector 1", "Sector 2", etc. even though each sector has an additional title (SRX, TRO, PYR, etc.) akin to the BOTTLE SHIP's "___sphere" titles. Therefore, I propose that we move the BSL pages to Sector 1 (SRX), Sector 2 (TRO), etc. These are names that are commonly known and used among the fandom, and it would avoid any confusion with the BOTTLE SHIP sectors. --PeabodySam (talk) 23:17, January 18, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, we can do that. That makes sense. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 23:26, January 18, 2019 (UTC) ::We can also add a disambiguation page to Sector 1, Sector 2, etc. --~~ChaosMiles07 (chat with me!) 09:21, January 20, 2019 (UTC)